Haven for all
by miaandB
Summary: Jak and Daxter were not alone on their adventure.This is the story of Haven city's other Savior.
1. Chapter 1

I do no own the Jak and Daxter series (I wish) only my oc

prologue

Memories often are taken for granted by people. However for me they define my very being. You see I have no memory of before I was six years old. Hana, the woman who found me says I had hit my head , therefore causing the memory loss. She also said I was lucky that was all I lost. It was then my first memory came into being.

There was sounds first, coming at random. Then I started to open my eyes and as I did my gaze met with a woman's. slowly I sat up with a slight wince. My head was throbbing and blood was dripping from it. I looked at the woman now more closely. She was tan, with red hair in a elegant braid and a few bangs framed a heart shaped face. There were two startlingly features though. First two long pointed ears and her emerald green eyes. She now stood up and I could see she was tall and dressed in long silk robes.

" Excuse me child but are you ok? It seems you hit your head rather hard. If you like I could take you to be fixed up." Her voice was soothing to me.

I didn't know what to make of this. How did I hit my head? Who am I? where am I? why was she being so nice to me? I mean she's a stranger and obviously a important person so why care about me?

She must have noticed I was becoming uncomfortable as she had reached out and held my hand." Now don't you worry I am not going to hurt you. I can't just leave you like this so come with me. I promise you are in good hands."

I stood up slowly all the while still grasping her hand and we head off. The city was large and filled with people who all had strange ears. There were also two men at our side who donned a red armor suit and held strange guns.

I also started to notice people staring at us in wonder and disgust. They also were whispering to each other. "what's with her ears?" and "why is that freak with the baroness?"

My face burned and I looked down in shame. Is that what I was a freak? Yes I suppose I am. I mean I have short rounded ears, instead of their long ones. I should have ran from miss Hana. She shouldn't have to be seen with me. I'm not good enough to be in her presence.

Her voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Don't listen to them. People can be cruel especially when they encounter something new to them. You must keep your head held high. There is no shame in how you look. You are a very beautiful girl. However also understand that this is just thier nature and never hold a grudge for that, rather prove to them you can be trusted and are a good person." Heh I never did forget that. Those words saved me.

After a long pause she decided to speak one again. "Oh what's your name by the way?" she questioned me. I looked up at the shy in thought. Then something started to echo in my head._ Una…_

I looked her in the eye and said " My name is Una." She smiled and replied " Well Una my name is Hana, Hana Praxis.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jak and Daxter, only Una

Please review I love to hear any feedback even if you don't like this fic

Ch. 1

**11 years later**

The morning light filtered in through the one window of my shack. Yawning as I got off the pallet on the floor, I looked down at the small child. He was small, had brown hair and wore a red necklace. No one knows his name because he doesn't talk so we just called him Kid. I smiled and carefully stepped over him and prepared some fish I caught from yesterday for breakfast. It wasn't really breakfast material but you couldn't really get a lot of food options in the water slums. It took me some time but finally it was ready to eat. I set it down on the small coffee table I had and walked over to Kid . I knelt beside him and gently nudged him. His eyes opened to reveal two blue orbs. He sat up and smiled when he saw the fish I prepared.

"You hungry Kid? Sorry I know it isn't much." I spoke a I rubbed the back of my neck.

He only nodded and sat and began to eat. Right when we finished Kor the boys caretaker came in and greeted us. Along with the child's dog.

"Ah hello young one and miss Una. I take it your morning has been pleasant.? He questioned. I nodded smiling and gathered the scraps of our meal to give to the dog.

Once he was done eating Kor got straight to business.

" Today I am going to take the boy to a new safe house in the slums near the prison." he stated. I nodded but still felt a little sad. I had come to care for Kid. However I knew it was best as routine searches were becoming more frequent in this area. This child was our only hope.

I turned to Kor and asked "May I escort you two there, you know for protection against the guards?" he seem to ponder this for a moment but the nodded in acceptance. The child jumped and clapped showing his excitement and happiness. They stepped out as I got ready. I looked once in the mirror and set off with them.

-elsewhere(3rd person pov)-

"Ding ding! 3rd floor! Body chains, roach food, torture devices..." Daxter Hopped off the the blonde man lying on the prison chair in front of him. "Whoa! What'd they do to you?" Daxter said, realizing it was Jak. He tapped jak a few times and then sighed. Jak flinched.

"That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!

"I'm gonna KILL Praxis!" the blonde yelled.

"Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here." Daxter said while picking at the restraints with a metal support he found on the ground. "Just let me figure out how to open the security lock for your chair so..." Suddenly Jak turn a pale-white and his fingernails grew long and black, like talons. His eyes turned black and his hair was bright white. Out of his hair grew two black horns. He let out a loud roar and broke the restraints off the desk.

"Or...you could do it. Jak? Easy now, easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal, Daxter!" He forced out a nervous laugh and added, "Remember?"

Jak was about to rip Daxter with his now-talon-like-nails, and had them ready to strike, but he stumbled back and returned to normal. "Daxter?"

"What the heck was THAT? Sheesh, remind me NOT to piss you off!" Daxter yelled. "I uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on so we can get out of here!"

Jak quickly did and soon they set off out of the prison. Finally they were out and jak then took the time to let his surroundings to sink in. he appeared to be in the slums and zoomers were flying about. The air wasn't as clean as Sandover and hardly any nature around. Deciding it was enough he started to walk off away from the prison trying to figure out what the next step was. Hoping indefinitely to find his friends and to destroy the Baron.

He had only taken a few steps before an old man in blue robes with a staff stopped him to speak.

(Jak pov)

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help..." He had started but I had quickly interrupted him in a burst of anger.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell am I?"

"Aaah... sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing." Daxter said hastily to the child.

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." Kor spoke as he answered Jak's question.

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison." I said with contempt. The old man only replied "Inside a cell or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners."

I saw a little further off, a group of men in crimson armor carrying guns walking straight towards them. Kor saw them right after me.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you." He waved the little boy to hide.

-Una's pov-

We were half way there when we were approached by five of the krimson guard. I reached in my pouch and took out some black gloves. I then said without turning at Kor and the others "Run now I'll meet up with you when I can."

I shifted in to a stance as the guards soon came upon me. I dodged all of their shots till I was close enough and aimed a high kick at the first breaking his jaw. Then spun on my hands as two rushed me un till I was in between them and split my legs both knocking them out. When on my feet I spun and knocked one with my elbow to his face and breaking his nose. The last two stopped in their tracks hesitant to come after me. One of them then charged at me as the other ran away. I sent a round hose kick that sent him a few yards.

I bent to the nearest one and took his radio and alerting that this group needed medical assistance, once that was done I dropped it to the ground and smashed the device with my foot. I turned around and ran so I could catch up with them ten or fifteen minutes later I came upon them.

Unfortunately they were surround by KG. cursing such luck I was about to intervene when a guy with blonde hair with green roots, blue eyes, wearing white pants, a blue tunic and red scarf had stepped up. What happened next shocked the hell out of me.

With a loud inhuman growl he turned a ghostly pale skin tone and hair. His once blue eyes now pure black. His nails now long claws. Also purple bolts leaked from his being. The energy was so dark. It had to be he was a channaler of dark eco, but how no one ever survives that?

He swept through them with ease. Killing every one in minutes. I looked away unable to bear it. True they are bad people but they had their own families and their own pain. We all suffer from Praxis's rule. Besides I'm sure they had their reasons for doing what they do. Who am I or anyone else to judge them. My hands clutched to my chest as I said a silent prayer and apology.

I looked up to see it was over and headed to them.

-jak pov-

"Something's happening to me, something he did. I can't control it." I said in wonder.

The old man now looked at me intently. I didn't care, all I want is the info he promised.

He then finally spoke. "Very impressive."

Daxter looked up at me and said and asked if I was ok but I ignored him as the man came to speak again. " What you just did was very brave. This child is important." Daxter then retorted "This kid, he looks kind of scruffy."

Just as Dax finished a guard in a zoomer told us we were in a restricted zone and to move out. The old man started to speak giving me his thanks. Also telling us he must get this boy to safety. Dax quickly put his two cents in "Hey! What about us?" he then explained there was an underground group raging war against the Baron and his forces. Saying the leader called "the shadow" could use someone like us. Telling us to got the slums by the city wall and find a dead end alley and to ask for Torn.

"Kor! You guys ok?" a voice rung out from behind us. I turned to see a strange girl approach us .Her ears the were small and round. What the hell was she? She was an inch or two shorter then me, with long black hair in two low pigtails, black eyes, pale skin. She wore a black skirt, black sandals, knees high black socks, and dark green tank. All in all she was really something. It wasn't just her looks though for some reason she just seemed full of light.

-Una pov-

"Kor you guys ok?" I asked. I was now ok with the blonde when I over heard the he couldn't control it. It seemed it was just instinct. I gave a smile at them. However soon I felt someone tap my legs. I saw a orange animal and bent to its level.

"So you come here a lot beautiful, heh well why don't you let orange lightning escort you to the boat of love?" it was hitting on me. I shook my head and laughed " Thank you for the offer, but I'm not looking right now."

"Ah yes Una my dear could you show them the way?" Kor asked. "Of course I can, now get there safely ok." the old man nodded and the boy waved and with that I was alone with the duo.

"Um well I'm Una and you are?" I asked nervously. I never did well on my own with new people. The orange one leapt onto the blondes shoulder. " Well toots I'm Daxter, you can all me Dax, and this is my side kick-" The blonde interrupted him. "Jak and you said you could take us to Torn?" I nodded and turned and started walking. They kept up and soon enough we were there.

-jak pov-

The girl led us there and we got there in good time. On the way we learned she was 17 and lived at the water slums. My dark side usually trying to escape now was tamed. I couldn't help but wonder what she was. I was about to ask when interrupted by her voice. " Alright we're here." There were two people. A blonde woman and a guy with dreadlocks.

" Hey we're lookin' for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us." as I spoke Dreadlocks came up right to my face. Looks like he doesn't understand personal space. "uh . . Are you . . Torn?" he didn't answer only continued looking at me. Dax on my shoulder suggested he was mute like I was.

" New faces make me nervous, word I you're out to join the fight for the city." he spoke finally. I personally didn't give a fuck about this city. Tattoo wonder continued on "You know picking the wrong side could be unhealthy." " We want to see the shadow. I replied trying to make it as clear as possible.

He only laughed and said "Not likely. If you want to join something then why don't you ,the rat, and girl go join the circus. Unless you got the fur for a really tough task. Steal the barons banner from on top of the ruin tower and bring it back to me, then maybe we'll talk." Torn turned his back with a twirl of his blade.

"Alright, lets go prove him wrong I'll lead the way okay!" Una chimed out. With a smile she waved us away. Yeah lets show that bastard. Dax let out a whoop and we were off to the ruins.

-Una's POV-

We winded through the streets at a good pace. For the first time I was feeling excited and happy and all sorts of different emotions all at the same time. Is this what having friends felt like? I quickly stopped that thought. No I couldn't have friends. People die when I have friends. Besides from what Daxter kept yammering about the whole way they had friends they were looking for.

Finally we reached the gate and entered the old ruins of dead town. From behind me I heard Daxter. "Sheesh what a dump, no wonder it's called dead town." I actually thought it beautiful but in a sad broken way.

Jak's voice rung out now beside me. " Are you coming with us?" I replied with a shake of my head. " It will be faster with just you two, oh and watch out for metal heads. You can recognize them from their valuable skull gems." He wandered off away from my sight a and Dax gave a short wave before disappearing as well.

Without turning to him I simply said " You can come out now Torn." a couple of seconds later the sounds of his boots came beside me. " How'd you know I was there?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised. I spun now in front of him and stuck my tongue out and replied " That's my little secret ne."

" You're the girl who takes care of the kid. I have to ask but what are you? You're ears are strange." he asked looking at me intently. I sighed. I expected the question but I had no real answer. " I'm Una and I just have weird ears." He got angry from that " You haven't answered my question." I marched up to him and grabbed his shirt and got close to his face." look I don't know what I am, and I understand you are not trusting especially with times like this but let me and I'll prove to you I'm just as loyal and also it's ok to have faith in others , like those two out there know they will make you and this city proud." he had an amused glance now on his face but nodded in acceptance. Now I noticed just how close I was and blushed. Torn definitely wasn't ugly and I turned away. He noticed this and coughed awkwardly. Well way to make an impression Una. Oh well the only thing to do now is wait.

We didn't have to wait long. We saw them at the highest point and then watched them fall to what would seem to be death, but the luckily bounced off a window curtain and landed on some wire. Though I laughed when I saw Torn wince as Dax landed on the wire none to gently. Jak skidded down until in front of us, and Daxter joined shortly landing on the ground with a thud. Behind the them tower collapsed. Torn looking stunned said " Yeah I guess you guys are in."

I smiled triumphantly at Jak and Dax. "You guys were amazing, I knew you were capable of doing it." Jak scratched the back of his head . Of course Dax let I go to his head." Heh yeah I am are pretty awesome, see babe I got skills, and I could show you more." I laughed and replied " Thanks but ill pass."

Torn interrupted us " c'mon I got room at the base, you guys look like you need some space. I was a little tired. Jak and Dax walked ahead. I looked back at Torn, winking I said " Told ya so."

Don't for get review J


End file.
